tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Samachi Nomura
Colonel Samachi Nomura is a skilled Yamatian strategist who has served his homeland for a long time. He admired Shogun Masamori Hyuga and was a loyal officer who was one of the key officers during the years of the Yamatian Invasion. He fought in the Yamatian ranks against the Grand Alliance during the Great War, but after the fall of Yamato he found a new purpose by fighting with the Akai Tora against demons who had invaded his homeland. Biography Early Years Growing up in Yamato, Samachi Nomura was greatly influenced by his father who had been a great fighter before retiring from service. He taught Samachi how to fight and also made him learn military tactics. During this time he befriended several like-minded Yamatians, especially Yasunori Amano who became his good friend. So it was that as Samachi got older he was in fights more and more. His father would try to explain that this wasn't where his fight was, but this just angered Samachi. He didn't see the point in being able to fight if you couldn't fight everyone. As Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi grew in power in Yamato, he became hated in the Nomura household. Samachi's father may not have been overly good, but he had morals. When Samachi turned 25 he heard of an uprising being led by Shogun Masamori Hyuga. He eventually heard of the man’s cause to destroy the emperor and joined the growing numbers. When they attacked Kageshima, Samachi felt alive. He had never been in such a large battle and he thrived on the field. When the Shogun had prevailed, Samachi was made a lieutenant and became a captain over the years. Samachi was set to take over Remon which is what his army did in the years of the Yamatian Invasion. They took the whole country and Samachi was stationed close to Folsworth Woods. Distreyd Era New Priorities When the Battle of Folsworth Woods came around in 1003 AE, Samachi was there, but was smart enough to see that the Yamatians didn’t stand a chance against the growing army of the Grand Alliance. When the Alliance was close to winning the battle, Samachi nabbed one of the horses of some Maar Sulais warriors and made a run for Remonton. He was disheartened to hear that his old friend and comrade, Captain Yasunori Amano had fallen during battle in Folsworth Woods in a rather dishonourable way; an Alliance soldier named Axikasha Keiran had butted in during Amano's duel and taken him down cruelly. Samachi swore to one day avenge his friend's dishonourable death by hunting down this Ax, but he knew it would not happen overnight because he still had his duty for the Yamatian army and the Shogun. It was on the trip to Remonton that he heard the Shogun may have recovered from his illness and had arrived at Maar Sul City to boost the Yamatian morale there. Samachi got a boat from Remonton, telling his superiors that he was meant to be stationed in Maar Sul, and sailed to Maar Sul to stand by the Shogun's side once the Alliance's ever-growing army would inevitably find its way to the occupied kingdom's soil. Deception Discovered The Alliance did arrive in Maar Sul City as Samachi had predicted, and the First Battle of Maar Sul was waged between the Yamatians led by the Shogun and the Alliance led by Marcus Sarillius and the once exiled Maar Sulais Prince Kagetsu II once the Alliance managed to sneak into the Citadel and slay the quisling Martin Struan who had betrayed his country to aid the Yamatian occupation. Samachi dealt severe blows to the Alliance's attacking force with his men in retaliation and also witnessed a brutal yet spectacular duel between two skilled swordsmen as the Shogun and Kagetsu II clashed. Much to Samachi's shock, the invincible Shogun eventually fell to the Maar Sulais Prince's blade after a long and hard battle. However, Samachi, the Yamatians and the Alliance were even more shocked when dark magic burst out of the Shogun's body after his demise, revealing him to be nothing more than an imposter whom Samachi recognized as Noriaki Hyuga, the Shogun's nephew. Samachi quickly realized that the Clergy of Mardük had cast a dark spell on Noriaki and sent him to Maar Sul as the Shogun to boost Yamatian morale without letting any Yamatian know that their true Shogun was actually still too ill to join the fray. Samachi had been distrustful of the dark clergy before, but now he was certain that the clerics, particularly the Shogun's advisor, High Cleric Distreyd Thanadar XII, were in fact using the Shogun and the Yamato Empire for their own ends and might indeed have caused the very illness that was gnawing at him in order to rule the empire and its vassal states from behind the throne. After witnessing that their Shogun was in fact not the real, the Yamatians in Maar Sul quickly lost heart, which gave the Alliance the means to crush remaining opposition. Some Yamatians were slaughtered, others either surrendered or fled. Samachi chose the third option and fled once more even though these cowardly acts gnawed at him. However, his will to live and find the means to save his beloved empire was too great and overrode any other warrior instinct he may have had. The Yamatian captain now knew he had a new enemy: not only would he have to worry about the victorious Alliance which was now a legitimate threat to the shogunate's rule, but he'd also have to deal with snakes mingling among his own men...in other words, the sinister Clergy of Mardük. Dealing with the Triad Samachi travelled to Myridia in Aison to warn the vassal lords there of the Alliance's impending arrival. He knew that sooner or later the Alliance would gain the help of the Khitan Khanate in Maar Sul and would slowly but surely wipe out any Yamatian opposition before they'd liberate the kingdom, and Aison would be the next logical target as it still had viable resistance cells which could easily join the Alliance's campaign to free their homeland from the Yamatian yoke. He kept a close watch on Witch King Zarnagon who he knew was High Cleric Distreyd's right-hand man. He also met Varalia Earthhaven, an elven Yamatian officer as well as the visionary officer Hiroshi Takamoto whom he hadn't seen in years. It wasn't long before Zarnagon summoned Samachi and Hiroshi to him and told them that a crime syndicate named the Dwarven Triad had stolen a valuable talisman from him and he wanted it back. He sent Samachi, Hiroshi and a motley crew consisting of pirates and mercenaries to track down the Triad which spies reported were hiding in Torrent. Samachi suspected something was amiss in Zarnagon's court due to the tense atmosphere. He did consult briefly with Varalia before departing in Takamoto's unit and was essentially put in charge of it. He hoped that by retrieving the talisman he could regain his honour after he'd fled from battle twice, first in Remon and then in Maar Sul. He distrusted Zarnagon, however, believing that this seemingly simple retrieval mission had ulterior objectives which only the dark clergy knew for certain. He came to believe that Yamatians were once again used as pawns in a delicate game of deception set by the clergy. The unit led by Samachi and Hiroshi eventually located the Triad hideout and razed it after Samachi had made sure to summon local military presence to the city. The Yamatians showed no mercy to the dwarves, slaughtering them by the hundreds until they had recovered the talisman and had crushed the Triad's hold over the Aisonian underworld seemingly for good. Dark Times Hiroshi and Samachi returned to Myridia only to find out that the Grand Alliance had gotten there first. The Second Battle of Myridia took place, and despite heavy resistance Myridia fell into the hands of the heroes. Samachi and Takamoto tried to search for Varalia but in vain and they returned to Yamato to prepare its defences against the Alliance's inevitable assault. Hiroshi's prediction turned out to be correct as the Alliance quickly scored many decisive victories and eventually invaded the Yamatian heartlands to put an end to the Great War. The Shogun was in no condition to lead and Distreyd had mysteriously died in Vulpengaard Keep, which had left the Yamatian forces in disarray. Despite these grim facts Hiroshi and Samachi participated in the Second Battle of Kageshima in a desperate bid to keep the Alliance away from the Yamatian capital. The appearance of the dark god Mardük surprised the Yamatians and the Alliance, and things turned even more dreamlike when Mardük released a countless number of demons onto the Yamatian soil through the Gate of Darkness to fight against the Alliance and the god Cardia who had come to the Alliance's aid. Just when it looked like the tide of the battle might turn in Yamato's and the clergy's favour, a new being which would be known as the Godslayer appeared and devoured the gods Cardia and Mardük. The now leaderless demons ran amok and attacked both the Alliance and the Yamatians. The Cataclysm had begun. Joining the Akai Tora Hiroshi lost many of his men on that dreadful day but he, Samachi and a small group of elite soldiers survived and fled to Northern Yamato while fending off attacking demons. They eventually met a few other survivors, including members from a group known as the Akai Tora. The Alliance was already fleeing from Yamato, but the Akai Tora weren't ready to leave Yamatians behind to die. Hiroshi took over the then-leaderless Akai Tora with Samachi's help, convincing them that their past animosities meant nothing now that Yamato was facing total annihilation in the hands of the demonic invaders. They began a guerrilla campaign against the demons, particularly the Northern Horde, and even managed to save some people from the demons' bloodthirsty fangs. Hiroshi recruited like-minded warriors and the Akai Tora grew to be one of the biggest forces opposing the demons in Yamato in the years since the Cataclysm. Samachi, having played a crucial role in the rebirth of the Akai Tora, gladly took the position as Hiroshi's right-hand man as he admired Hiroshi's determination and vision to restore Yamato to its former glory. However, the demons' regenerative abilities and the Akai Tora's lack of supplies didn't help matters and often Hiroshi, Samachi and the rest of the Akai Tora were barely living in harsh conditions. Since the Shogun had presumably died in the aftermath of the Cataclysm, Hiroshi made himself the new Shogun to honour his old leader's memory. It was an unofficial title but no one came to challenge him for it. Years passed, and the once idealistic Hiroshi slowly grew more and more jaded as he began to understand how fighting against the superior demons was a futile struggle. He remained stubborn, however, and refused to give up. Samachi stood by his side all those years, and they recruited several Yamatian slaves they had managed to save and turned them into Akai Tora with the common goal of driving out the demon invaders from their homeland. Godslayer Era A Crimson Dawn More info will be added later. Sowing Season Devourer's Reach The Point of No Return Appearance Samachi is about 6'1" and has a fairly muscular build but still seems somewhat average without his plate armour. His face has slowly grown gaunt over the years and though he doesn't look skeletal the impressions of battle have left their mark. He has short black hair which he hardly ever has time to tame, so it is usually messy. Samachi has had less time to shave because of his busy schedule fighting against the Grand Alliance and then the demons, leaving him with a short stubble on his face. Despite these things Samachi is quite handsome and shows signs of ageing well. Personality and Traits Samachi was the typical bad guy during his service in the Yamatian army. He was cold, ruthless, didn't really like people and didn't bother befriending anyone. Although he played the lower officer perfectly, playing up to his higher ranking officers. His squad were treated fairly, but he didn't tolerate disrespect. His temper was also somewhat short. He became more reserved after the Cataclysm but still retained enough of his personality as he immediately distrusted the Fellowship of Maar Sul. Powers and Abilities Samachi is a good swordsman and uses his katana well. He is also a wise strategist who has won many battles against the demons while being outnumbered. The combination of these two abilities was what eventually granted him the position as the right-hand man of the new Shogun, Hiroshi Takamoto. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Samachi despises Ax for having killed Amano in what he deems a dishonourable way. He intends to avenge Amano's death by challenging Ax to a duel even though he's found himself working for the same goals as her after the Cataclysm. His honour demands payment in blood, however, and old grudges die hard. Hiroshi Takamoto Samachi and Hiroshi grew to respect each other, and once Hiroshi became the new, self-appointed Shogun of the Akai Tora, Samachi became his right-hand man. Masamori Hyuga Samachi practically worshipped the Shogun, seeing him as an ideal that all men of Yamato should strive for. His loyalty to the Shogun remained to the end of the Great War when rumours spread that the Shogun had perished in battle. Since then Samachi has done what he can to honour the Shogun's legacy and hopes that one day the Akai Tora can bring peace to their ravaged homeland. Nobuo Iwasaki Samachi and Nobuo got along well. Nobuo often discussed politics with Samachi who had never been a friend of the Emperor. The two showed extreme loyalty to the Shogun, though, and would have died for him. Samachi disappeared in the aftermath of the Great War but resurfaced as a commander in the Akai Tora. This made him and Nobuo, who served the Northern Horde, into conflict, and they have not been able to talk because they are on opposite sides. Nobuo sees Samachi as a fool for clinging to old honour codes, and Samachi sees Nobuo as a traitor. Yasunori Amano amachi and Yasunori got along well and respected each other's skills although they always spoke more with their comrades than with each other. Nevertheless the two bonded during their years in Remon. Samachi was shocked when he heard of Yasunori's death and swore to avenge him someday. See also *Akai Tora *Hiroshi Takamoto *Masamori Hyuga *Nobuo Iwasaki *Yasunori Amano Category:Akai Tora Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire